A Dragon's Love
by DxDOnline
Summary: This story is set after the events of season 2 of the anime. A story about Issei's growing appreciation of the girls of The occult Research Club. Definitely IsseixRias and eventually IsseixHarem. An M story because it's DxD. Overall bad summary, but it's my first story. Please review if you have any suggestions. Thanks! (TEMPORARY HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: The Life of the Demon

**Chapter 1: The Life of the Demon**

**Issei's Perspective:**  
As a demon, life can be a hassle. The sun is a bother. I have sleep deprivation. I spend nights on end going to strangers' houses, creating supernatural pacts. My friends get me in trouble for their pervy tendencies. Yet, there are also perks to being a demon. Like being able to use magic, or having strength that is ten timed that of a normal human. Oh, and one last thing, which is really my most favorite part: demon girls lust over me.

Yep. That's right, you heard me. The group of friends that I hang out with, also known as the Occult Research Club, is filled with girls. Really hot and cute demon girls, the kind of girls that happen to appear to you in wet dreams (don't ask me how I know that, I just do). You got that in your head? Good. Now that you can see that just know that a very pervy and scrawny guy like me gets all of that on a day to day basis. Jealous, right?

Anyway, since they all moved in to my house, things have gotten pretty nice. Again, you heard me, and I shit you not. These girls take a shower here, eat here, sleep here, and do anything else they want to do.

Now let me explain a little bit about this situation. The girls live in two separate rooms, split into groups of about three (there are five, do the math). There are two cute girls that I keep my eyes out for, Koneko and Asia. Koneko is the more "experienced" member of the two in the group. She is petite, with white hair and hazel eyes. She seems to have a natural liking of cats (or our "cat-girl"), and is considered the mascot of our school, Kuoh Academy. Normally, she is found eating one thing or another. Where she puts it all is a mystery I have yet to uncover. Then there is Asia-chan. She is also very petite, but is blonde and has green eyes. She, unlike most of the girls in the group, is very innocent in regards to anything pervy. My goal with her is to preserve it as much as possible.

Then there are the three hot beauties of the group. There's Xenovia, the blue haired, yellow eyed angel turned demon (long story I DO NOT want to get in to). She's the more direct and rather blunt of the group, with boobs that are decent for her tall frame. Then there is Akeno, the tall dark haired beauty with purple eyes. Also known as the "Priestess of Thunder" in our group, it would be easy to tell why (I know I found that out pretty quickly). Her figure, including her boob size, is just one of the best in the entire academy.

Finally, there's Rias. This crimson haired beauty is, in my opinion, the best looking girl in the entire academy. She is tall and slender, with that long flowing hair going just past her shoulders. Not only is she hot, but she's smart to boot. her knowledge of the underworld as well as our Earth based knowledge (both street and book smarts!) can rival that of anyone in our little group. Not only that , but she is undoubtedly one of the hottest girls in the entire school. The reason I know all this is because she is the club's _buchou_, or President. To me, she means the world. I would od anything to have those boobs by my side all the time (by the way, did I mention these are also some of the largest boobs in the entire school, along with Akeno's?). For these reasons, and for the simple fact that she saved me from total MURDER at the hands of a fallen angle bitch. She may have been my first date, but my _buchou _Rias is my only true love.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of a Devil

**Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of the Devil**

**Author's Note****: I know the last chapter was small, and I'm sorry about that. Anyway, thanks to those who may be reading or have read this story. It means A LOT! Hopefully you guys can Review and offer suggestions as to where you want this story to go. BTW, in no way am I claiming that this work is mine. All rights go to the creator of this manga/anime series, respectively.**

**Notes:** _Italics_= inner thoughts/possible pervy thoughts. _Italics_\+ underline= Japanese word

_**ENJOY!**_

I don't know what it is about me that these girls like, but man am I enjoying it! At first, when I woke up in morning and first saw my great _buchou_ Rias by my side, I just thought that maybe it was going to be a typical morning. What I found was completely different.

As I opened my eyes and tried to sit up in bed, I was stood shocked. there, in my bed, lied FOUR different naked women's bodies in my room (how I know this, you do not want to know). I was dumfounded. I mean, not only was the great and sexy Rias there, but the cute Asia were directly in my line of sight. This was because each of them had flanked me on both sides, with a tight grip on both of my arms (Rias to my left and Asia to my right). As I struggled to get up and see the other two culprits, their grips became stronger, as if they were in a dream where they were fighting over me. _Oh, how I wish that were made reality, _I subconsciously thought.

I got up just enough to see that the final two culprits were Xenovia and Akeno. what was weird about these two was their position. They were arranged in such a way that their heads were laying just above my crotch. _Good God, _ I said to my self, _ why do they have to lay their heads next to mine. _Yet, at the same time, I kind of like the view, and considering both of them had pretty sizable breasts, from where I was precariously sitting, I had a full view of their enormous racks. As soon as I tried moving my legs, both Xenovia and Akeno started to pry my legs and place them closer to their bodies. I had to admit that despite the uncomfortable position I was in, I didn't mind it at all. Then there was a voice I really did not want to hear.

"Issei, get up!". It was my mother, and from the sound of her voice, she was close. REALLY close.

I struggled to get up, and as I squirmed, so did the girls. In a matter of minutes, my _buchou _Rias opened her eyes very slowly. "Issei, you're going to be late, so you better get up now," shouted my mother from the hallway. She seemed to be unaware that most of our "guests" are IN MY ROOM! I was trying to asses the situation, and figure out what to do. In that instance, I heard a voice from right next to me.

"Morning, Isse." It was Rias, and she was obviously wide awake. And as I turned around to look at her, I noticed she was in the strangest of positions; she was lying in such a way that she still had a grip on my arms, but also in a way that looked really seductive. What made it so was the fact that she had her boobs pressed up against my arm and they were being crushed by both that and both of her arms, making them look even bigger and fuller. _Holy crap, _I thought, _don't nosebleed, not now. "_Help me get the others up," I told Rias, "and go to change in your own rooms." "As you wish," she replied, "but just know that next time I find you in this situation, I'm blaming it on you." As she said this, she motioned to the group in such a way that it looked like she wanted to kill the others.

Oh, how jealousy can work in you favor, now can it?

As we woke the others, I started to wonder why they were attracted to me. I'm not particularly good-looking, nor am I muscular. I'm just you average looking 17 year old guy. Then, a memory came to me. It was a night a few weeks before my battle with Raiser, Rias' then fiancé. I was conversing with my dear friend Ddraig (aka the Red Dragon Emperor), the inhabitant of my Sacred Gear. The topic arose of what my goal was in life. I told him that my main goal was to become a High-Class devil and therefore Harem King. While being reluctant to admit it, he mentioned that all of his past hosts had acquired many partners, especially his male hosts. And while I don't want to admit it, if it wasn't for him, I probably would never had met Rias and the gang. I would have just died at the hands of Raynalle (remember the fallen angel I mentioned?) and have stayed dead.

"Isse, are you all right?"

This question brought me out of my daze. It was Rias. I was shocked at the tone of the question, it wasn't her usual peppy tone she uses around me. What's more was that she had a rather concerned look on her face. _Not good_, my subconscious told me, _try to lighten the mood; make her feel better. _"Yeah, I'm good," I told her, "Don't worry about me." As soon as I said this, her face seemed to relax a little, and he usual grin was my response. "Alright then, pretty boy. I'll see you in the kitchen," was all she said. With that, she pushed out all the other girls, who were already awake, and closed the door tightly behind them.

At first, I was a little relieved that they were gone. I mean, despite enjoying the fact that these girls were in my room NAKED, I still felt that I needed my own personal space sometimes. Then there was a question of why I dozed off the way I did. The way Rias looked at me once I gained control made me hope that what happened now would NOT happen again in her presence. After I silently scolded myself, I got out my uniform and underclothes and left them on the bed so I can go take a shower. After my quick little shower, I changed and went downstairs with my bag to the kitchen.

Although all five of the girls were there, and I desperately was wishing otherwise, at least I got to see all of them on a daily basis. "Morning, everyone," I said, "hope everyone slept well." The general responses of "Good morning" spread quickly, and before I knew it, breakfast was over and we were all headed to school.

"So, Issei, I wanted to talk about what was on your mind earlier." Surprisingly, I hadn't noticed that Rias and I were ahead of the others. When I looked at her face, I saw the same face that she made this morning, the one filled with concern. "So, I want to know what had happened this morning. What made you doze off like that?" She asked this with a concerned, almost begging tone.

I didn't know what to say for two reasons. The first one is because I didn't want to worry them. I felt that my problems weren't anything that I should get the gang involved in. The other, more important reason, is that I don't really know myself. so I stood there, wondering what to say. Finally, I just responded with a simple answer. "I don't know. I guess I had too much on my mind," I said as if in deep thought.

"Oh, well, if that's it then," was all she replied. At first, I thought that she was happy that I was alright with my answer. Yet, the face she was making was another story; a mix of both puzzlement and disappointment. _Wait, did I read that right? _There was a look of stark disappointment on her face, as if she was expecting me to say something else. _Maybe she wanted a different answer, _reasoned my subconscious. In a way, I was grateful. At least it shows that she cares. yet, I guess I'm wondering what she expected me to say.

As we crossed the entryway to the school (yeah, the walk was that quick), I heard _buchou's_ voice emanating from the hallway as she went to her first class. "I'll see you later, I guess," she said, disconcertedly. By the way she said it, it made me wonder what she wants from me. My only guess now as I get to class is, what will it mean for me. I guess I'll just wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3: The World Behind the Scenes

**Chapter 3: The World Behind the Scenes**

**A.N:**** Hope you guys liked the last chapter, cause I know it was a very quick post. I'm trying to make these chapters as quickly as I can, but with as much thought put into it as possible, so I can create a kind of consistency of both quality of work and quantity of chapters up per week (goal of one to two posts per week!). I want to put a great story up for you guys, and I intend to do it by any means necessary. BTW, I wanted to ask you all as readers, what do you think about the angle I'm taking with this story. Is it too serious? Too weird? Too out of context? Please let me know that in the review as well as any suggestions as to where you think this story should go. Thank you and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Note:**_italics_=side thoughts; [#]=Footnote

* * *

The day went by more slowly then it normally would. P.E. was more of a pain in the ass as usual. I nearly knocked out in Math class, and I had this really tough lab in my Chemistry class. The only thing keeping me alive and going through the day was my thoughts over what Rias said to me earlier _" '...I want to know what had happened this morning. What made you doze off like that?'… 'Oh, I guess if that's it, then'…'I'll see you later I guess'". _These simple statements kept rolling around in my head and I was left wondering _ "Why?"._

Why was Rias acting like this? Was something wrong and she didn't want to tell me? What was it about my responses that made her feel bad, even disappointed? These questions kept bothering me, yet I didn't want to ask them. I guess I was afraid of what her answers were. I'm not going to lie, I'm just stark scared of what she might tell me. I mean, I love her with all my heart, yet she still scares me. I mean, it isn't everyday that you hang out with a high-class devil nicknamed "The Red Haired Princess of Ruin" among her peers. That's just stark scary.

Anyway, as soon as the bell rang, I was out the classroom door, past the double doors of the school, and headed straight towards my Club's headquarters.

The building itself is pretty old. Back before the club was established. it used to be one of the school's residence halls. Now abandoned of the purpose, it became the club's headquarters. As I came closer to my destination, I started to notice the finer details of the building. The long vines growing on the façade. Some cracks on the paint and holes in the foundation made it look even older and beat up than it actually was. The inside of the building looked old, but in a preserved antique kind of way. Maybe because it was so much cleaner than the outside.

As I went in to the club's main room, I oddly felt like this was home. In front of me, the room was lit enough for people to see while inside the room, but not enough to be seen from the outside. There were two couches looking at each other with a rectangular coffee table in the middle. At the farthest end of the room facing the doors was a very sophisticated desk. That was buchou's desk, the place she takes when we're going through club activities.

On one of the couches, Gasper, the half vampire, half demon that generally lived in the old building, was sitting in his old box playing video games (ironically my game system that I let him keep0. Beside him, Koneko was sitting beside him and eating what looked like a chocolate bar. On the other couch , Kiba is sitting on the couch along with Asia, who is reading from what looks like a history textbook.

"Hey, everybody, how ya doing?" I asked. Everyone responded with a general concensus of fine. " So, where's Rias?" I asked the group. "She's in the club shower," said Akeno from out of nowhere. I jumped in my shoes a little when I heard her, but then I saw her appear from behind me. "She'll be out in a minute, Issei." That sort of gave me a sense of relief, then a sense of worry about what would happen tonight. Ignoring those thoughts, I took a seat next to Gasper and chatted with him about how he was doing.

I don't know what it is about a woman's sense of time, but it was just as Akeno said. In just a few minutes (maybe five to ten?) Rias was out of the club shower and in a bath towel. I guess she had no sense of embarrassment here, because she was completely nude under there, and from the look of that towel, it would fall off at any moment. I mean, I could make out the rim of her boobs without even trying to look. However, I was stunned at how they glistened in the dim light. Since the towel was too small, it just made her body look more voluptuous than it already was. _Damn it, not again, _my mind screamed, _don't nosebleed. Now is not the time nor the place! _"Just give me a couple minutes to change, then we'll get started," said Rias as she walked back into the shower room.

While she changed, I decided to get to work on some other stuff. I took out my science textbook and decide to do the homework for once. There was a big test, and I wasn't exactly sure that my parents were ready to see another F. In fact, I think that another F may equal less time with the girls, and that is something I just cannot afford.

Right when I was about to get started though, Rias came out of the shower room in her usual school uniform. At first, disappointment washed over me. I got the sensation that, for some strange ass reason, I anted to see more. _looks like the perversion got to you, _my conscience told me, _as usual, you horny bastard. _While I internally scolded myself. Rias began with her club activities. "now then, lets go through how many pacts we've completed this week," she said.

In an instant, I perked up. I was worried that I hadn't done enough work. I mean, I helped out the others and did some of their jobs, but I wasn't able to make any of my own pacts. "Let's see. Kiba has completed 5 this week. Koneko, you completed 8. Xenovia, you completed a good 4 pacts. Asia, you got 5. Gasper, you got 10 done this week, and Akeno, you completed 7 pacts." As Rias clarified this, one by one all of the others confirmed that they did indeed complete them.

"Now, Issei...," said Rias. "So far, you've only been able to get one pact. Although this is greater than your usual haul of zero, I'm beginning to wonder why?" The stern look on her face is what scared me the most. I mean, I knew that I was on her good side (a little more about that later), but I didn't like when she gave me that face. It makes me feel rotten, almost disgusted with myself. "Well, you see buchou, I don't really know how to truly get into the subject of pacts. I mean, I know what I'm supposed to do when I'm in one, yet I don't really know how to make a new one." I don't know if what I said made sense, but the only thing that Rias did after that is laugh inwardly, as if suppressing it. _What did I say that made her laugh?_

As if reading my thoughts, Rias gave me that answer, "Oh, Issei, what am I going to do with you?" In an instant, she gets up from her spot on the desk, and moves to grab me in a sort of half hug behind me. Because she had to bend over the couch, her boobs sort of just dipped low around the back of my head. The supple skin that was now this close to me made me get goose bumps all over. _Damn you, you perverted mind, _I scolded my self, _why do you have to get this_ _aroused! Shit! _As my I finished scolding myself, Rias got ever so closer to my ear. When she was right next to my ear, she whispered in the most seductive way possible, "Hopefully we won't have this same problem tonight, now would we?"

In an instant, I felt a rush of blood go to my ears and my "third leg". I don't know what it is about what she just said that turned me on, but next thing I know, I'm just drooling in my head, just trying to decipher every word she just said. _Damn you, Rias! Why do you tease me so! _

In a couple of minutes, this flash of what I can only describe as pure lust left my system. Although I still wanted to see what Rias meant, the feeling of lust just went away, leaving a gaping hole in my psyche. A part of me wished she had given me more (insight, that is), yet another part of me just wanted to know why she did that so suddenly.

We continued through club activities, almost as if that incident had never happened. We talked about what we would do in case of another stray devil incident (boring) and about me, Asia's, and Xenovia's latest training exercises (a pain in the ass, but I managed to convince Rias to continue training starting at six and not at five in the morning, much to her dismay).

Slowly, but surely, I came realize that Rias has her own demons inside. I don't know exactly what that was, but I knew that feeling wasn't a good one. That night, I couldn't sleep well. I was restless, tossing and turning, wanting to know what Rias is feeling. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I did, I noticed that the only one that came beside me tonight was Rias.

In a way, her sleeping form looked so innocent. She looked almost like a pre-teen, maybe 12-14 years old at the most. I mean, I knew she was seventeen, and that people look younger when they sleep, but this was an astoundingly large difference. Not only did she look younger, but she seemed to be so at peace, and somehow, I knew that this was only an illusion. The real Rias was only just starting to show herself.


	4. Chapter 4: A Clear Beginning

**Chapter 4: A Clear Beginning**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry that chapter took so long. I had a really hectic week at school, and haven't had a lot of time to write. Hope you guys didn't get too discouraged by my inconsistency, but like I said in the last AN, I want to put in as much quality as I possibly can. I may not be consistent time wise because of school and other personal issues, but I'll try to post them as soon as I finish them (don't worry, the quality will be there.). As always, as a new writer, I hope you all review what you think about the story, then favorite and follow so you can be up to date with the story. BTW, I want to thank a certain writer (you know who you are) for getting me into writing fan fiction, and I hope to do it for years to come. That is all for now! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Note: ** _italics: _side thought

* * *

_That night, I couldn't sleep well. I was restless, tossing and turning, wanting to know what Rias is feeling. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I did, I noticed that the only one that came beside me tonight was Rias._

_ In a way, her sleeping form looked so innocent. She looked almost like a pre-teen, maybe 12-14 years old at the most. I mean, I knew she was seventeen, and that people look younger when they sleep, but this was an astoundingly large difference. Not only did she look younger, but she seemed to be so at peace, and somehow, I knew that this was only an illusion. The real Rias was only just starting to show herself._

As I slid out of bed and began my usual morning routine, what happened last night kept going through my head. And while you may be wondering how this has been in my head, and not the fact that Rias appeared in my bed again (and naked, by the way), trust me, I almost nose bled all over my sheets. Yet, while looking at her and how she seemed so at peace, wondering what it was that bothered her mad my body stop the already natural reaction.

By the time I got out of the shower, the side where Rias was laying so peacefully just a moment before was now empty. _She must have gotten up to get ready for school,_ my mind concluded. And while I wasn't 100% sure that was true, I settled on the conclusion and gathered my things.

Just as I was about to leave my room, a voice suddenly appeared. "Partner," Ddraig said. "I wanted to converse with you. Do you have a minute?"

"What is it, Ddraig? It's been a while since we talked." As I said these words, I truly felt a sense of distance. I mean, not only is he physically far away (in another dimension that is somehow connected to my Sacred Gear), I haven't talked with him since my battle with Levi (more about that later), and that was just to let him know what I really wanted to do with my life. As I reminisce, I realize that Ddraig had been trying to get my attention. "What, I'm sorry. I dozed out for a second. What was up?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about," he remarked, "You seem to be dozing out a lot lately. I've been noticing that ever since we ended the battle with the Vanishing dragon". By that, he meant Levi, my now rival destined to fight me at some point. "I guess what I'm getting at is what is really going on?"

Although this wasn't really the time to become my therapist (I mean, the girls are waiting for me downstairs, by the sounds I can pick up), but he was right. This "dozing off" has started since I finished my battle with Levi, more specifically after I fused Levi's Sacred Gear with my own. "I don't really know," I told Ddraig, "I just feel like my brain power isn't completely there."

"Oh, really? Since when did you have a brain?" I heard Ddraig mutter.

"Screw you Ddraig!" I told him, "I meant that I feel that my brain is on overload, like something is taking up my mind's power," I tried to explain. "In simpler terms, it's like my brain power has been sliced in half!"

"Hmmmm…" I heard Ddraig respond, "Maybe it was the effect of merging the Vanishing Dragon's Gear," Ddraig suggested.

"It's a possibility," I told him. "Anyway, can we continue this conversation later? I need to go and get some breakfast so I can head to school (_not to mention see the girls' outfits!_)."

It took a while, but eventually Ddraig said he'll talk to me later. As I gathered my composure, I arrived at the kitchen table. "Where were you?" asked mom. "We were all waiting for you to come down and eat, but we had to go on without you!" As she said this, she was gesturing towards the girls and my dad, too.

In a way, I felt kind of bad. I mean, I could have been eating with the girls and I blew it! Yet at the same time, there was this revelation. Yes, I have been zoning out more than normal, and yes, it looked weird, but at least I knew that it was happening, and that I needed to stop. "I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again," I said so as not to seem suspicious.

"Well, okay Issei. At least you apologized. Now get your breakfast and take it with you out the door. You and your friends are going to be late for school." With that, she shooed us out the door and to the front lawn.

As we walked, I began eating my breakfast sandwich (way to go American, mom), and on the way, we meet up with Gasper and Kiba. I decide to go in front of them just so I don't bump into them if I get distracted. In a matter of moments, I hear that someone has joined me at the front of the pack. I turn to my right and find that it's Rias. "Are you enjoying that breakfast Issei?" she asked with a rather curious tone.

"What?" I asked. _What's going on here, this isn't like Rias! _

"Are you enjoying the breakfast?" This question had me stumped. I mean, the answer was obvious, yeah I was. But under the surface, this was so much unlike Rias's character. She normally wouldn't ask such a random question. She would ask about how I'm doing and what was going on with me, but not about something like food.

"Yeah, I thought it was good," I said as I took the last bite. Again, I find it very odd that she would ask me about something so random. Then I saw it, the weird glimmer that appeared in her eyes. Then, the terror in them made it just scarier. _What's wrong, buchou?_

"Well, that's good. You know, me and Asia made them with your mom, right?" she remarked, "So thanks for the praise." She said this with a sort of confused, even distracted tone. Now, usually, this tone is justifiable because she usually has her own problems to worry about (especially way back when with Raiser and the whole Factions business), but this was different. She was a little too distracted, as if it was something that was keeping her awake at night.

"Buchou, are you okay? You've been kind of off". I knew this question sounded kind of weird, but at least I might get something out of it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all." And with that, she dismissed my question. In a way, I was relieved she hadn't said anything else. I mean, I didn't know what to expect, so it made me worry about what she would have said. Yet, at the same time, I wanted to know and see if I could help. I mean, Rias has done so much for me. Hell, she brought me back from the dead! So I was left there in wonder.

**Later that day:**

As the club meeting came to a close, it was clear the Rias was a little too distracted than normal. She didn't seem to have her usual drive, and her teasing was less than usual (I guess that was more on my own part, but whatever). I don't know, but I suddenly feel that I have to help buchou.

"Hey, buchou?" I ask rather hesitantly. _All right, let's do this! _

"Yes, Issei, what is it?" she asks, curiously looking at me. _Okay, time to ask what I want to ask, No backing down now!_

"Ummm… Can I talk to you before you leave? " _Okay, here we go. _

_ "_Sure, Issei, let me just gather my things so we can leave right after." In a flash, she had gathered all of her papers and stuff and put them neatly in her bag. _Oh Rias, how cute is that_. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rias asks.

"Well, I noticed you haven't been your usual self all day. I mean, you haven't been the Rias I meet all those months ago. I want to know, what's been haunting your mind all this time?" I ask, a little unsure of myself.

I don't know what I said to set her off, but in a few moments, tears started to flow out of her eyes. Then, she ducked her head, as if in shame. "What's wrong, buchou, was it something I said?" I ask again.

"No, no, it wasn't what you said, Issei. I guess it's more of the fact you would ask me that," she responded. _Huh? What in the hell are you talking about, Rias_? "I mean, it's the fact that you care about what is actually bothering me that is making me cry. It wasn't anything you said that made me cry," she continued, "And honestly, it's a lot of things that have been bothering me. The one thing that has me on edge, though, is YOU."

"Huh, what do you mean buchou?" _Okay, what in the hell is she talking about? What does she mean by mean by ME?_

"I mean, I guess it's your condition that trouble me," she says, the tears now streaming down her face. "I didn't want to say, because I thought that it was a ridiculous fear, because you grown to be so skilled. Yet, you also have taken too many risks for me. I just don't want to see you…" she stops. Then again, I didn't need her to finish. I knew what she was going to say. _I don't want to see you die for me_.

"Look Rias, I don't know what you think of me, and I don't want to guess. The fact of the matter is that the last thing I want for you is this, "I said, gesturing to her sobbing figure, "Look, just I have put my life on the line for you, you have put your for me and for the rest of the group. I mean, I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you, I really WOULD be dead. In a way, it's the least I could do to repay the kindness you've shown me," I tell her.

This seems to have lifted a weight off her shoulders, and she starts to bawl into my chest. Somehow though, I know that these tears have turned from tears of worry to tears of joy. Joy over having been thanked, for being a recognized part of the team, She seems to have cried out all her worries and frustrations right in my arms, and by the time she's done, her eyes are puffy and red. No, not red, scarlet. _Like her hair. _

"Thank you, Issei. Thank you for being there for me," she says.

As we leave the clubhouse (yeah, don't judge me), I know that this isn't the end of it. I know now that Rias truly cares about me, and as such, I will do whatever it takes to defend her and my other friends. Even if it costs me my life, I'll be happy knowing that Rias is safe and sound. I just hope that Rias is fine with it, too.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review, and favorite or follow as you see fit, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Serious Talk

**Chapter 5: A Serious Talk**

**A/N:**** Hey people! So, I'm aware of the inconsistencies in terms of when I make my posts. As such, I am not surprised that it took me this long to update. It's just that I've had such a crazy point of my life where I am rushing to fill out college applications and complete scholarships that it's becoming a dominant force in my life. Anyway, that aside, I would like you all to know that this story will indeed have a lot of misadventures, and I will also be introducing a new villain (yay for plot!). So as always, if you can leave a review with any suggestions as to how you want the rest of the story to play out and what you think, and I will see you in the next one! Enjoy! **

_"It's a possibility," I told him, "Anyway, can we continue this conversation later?"…_

I woke up with a start._ Shit! I totally forgot!_ In everything that happened yesterday I totally forgot to talk to Ddraig. As I try to get into a sitting position, I suddenly feel something squirming to my left. _Please don't let it be who I think it is._

I turn my head to the left slightly to find Rias trying to clutch to my side. _Oh, God damn it! Not now!_ Although I figured that I wasn't completely alone, I was hoping that it was only an awkward hunch. As I scold myself for not figuring that Rias would show up at my bed tonight, I realized that I was caught in a problem: I can't get out of bed.

_Damn, I'm stuck!_ While looking at Rias's sleeping form (which despite myself made me nosebleed a little), an idea popped into my head. It was risky, but I figured, '_Hell, let's give it a shot._'

I twisted my body slightly to the right, grabbing the pillow I had my head on just a moment ago. I grabbed the pillow and slowly slid away from Rias's grasp, trying to not wake her up. Simultaneously, I slid the pillow into the spot that I was in. At the moment that I completely let go of the pillow, Rias brought it down and clutched it close to her naked form. The top of the pillow where my head would have ended up nestled perfectly between Rias's large and voluptuous boobs (_Damn you, Fate! Just damn you!_)

In a swift motion, I slid of the front of the bed and slowly stood up so as not to disturb Rias. Then I tiptoed towards the door, pulled it open, stepped out, and closed the door softly behind me. _Phew, that was a close call!_ I went down the hall to where the new upstairs bathroom was.

When I opened the door, the first thing I felt was a blast of warm air. And although it wasn't cold inside my house, I still felt a rush of relief of being in the warmth. _Must be the new air conditioning/heating system Rias's brother installed_. Ever since the other girls had moved in to the house, Rias's brother Lucifer had been remodeling it. And while I liked my old house, and it still looked like the old house, I still felt that this new house was ten times better. Since the move in, Lucifer had added in two new bedrooms (so all the girls didn't have to share a single room), a bathroom upstairs, and a pool with hot tub in the backyard (how he has so much money, I do not know).

So after I did my business (I had to go number 1 anyway), I tried to call Ddraig. "Ddraig, can you hear me?"

"What is it, Partner," Ddraig asked.

"Hey, umm, so about what we talked about yesterday..." I began. Now that I tried to begin the conversation, I realized that I don't know why I want to talk about it in the first place. I mean, I guess I don't want to face my own fears of being weaker than I already am. I want to help, but I also want to keep my distance from certain dangers.

"You want to know about the Vanishing dragon, huh?" How did he nail it on the head? I did want to talk about the Vanishing Dragon, and know what exactly he does. I want to be able to understand why this dragon is s powerful.

"Yeah, and I also wanted to talk about other stuff. But first, what's the deal with the Vanishing Dragon," I asked. I chose to discuss the after affects and the consequences of having this guys Sacred Gear in my right arm.

"Well, he and I go a long way back," he starts. "When the war between Angels, Demons, and Fallen Angels began, bloodshed and destruction was in it's wake. Many other groups took sides with one of the three factions, with humans being one of them," he explains. Wow, how long have you been alive!? I wonder in awe. In time, another completely different battle ensued. But it wasn't between any of the factions, or even on the ground, but in the sky." _What in the hell are you talking about? _"As war raged on, the Kings of the sky battled it out. What about, they may not even remember. Yet, their battle was fierce and destructive. In fact it was so destructive, that the factions had to make a truce in order to defeat us. They fought well, and they chopped the dragon's to bits." At the sound of this, I suddenly got a chill. _Damn, that doesn't sound to pleasant. _

"So what happened? What does this mean for me, and what about the Vanishing Dragon?" Even though I already heard the story once before, I realized that there was a different tone to it. _Why did Ddraig sound so hesitant to recount this story? _

"Well, we were chopped up into pieces, and our souls were locked into what is now known as thered Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet and the Divine Dividng Gear, both of which you posses now." As he said this, i couldn't help but notice that he was apprehensive about telling me all this. _What are you not telling me here, partner?_

"So, what does this have to do with what's going on to me now?" I asked,

"Do you mean the dozing issue?" he asks rather distractedly. "This is just a theory, but I susspect that this gear, when placed into the hands of an ignorant fool (_fuck you, Ddraig!)_, it would reduce that person's physical and mental capabilites by about a half of their original ability."

_Well that's just great! Now I'll never be able to protect Rias! I'll just be weaker than before. _"Well, don't think about it like that, partner." I hadn't realized I said this aloud. but I was right. How the hell was I gonna protect Rias if I'm gonna be weaker than before. _What a useless pawn i am, can't even protect my own king! _As if out of nowhere, I began to feel tears come out of my eyes. _I am useless to everyone in the group, a stupid weak thing that can't even defend himself! _

"Issei, is everything alright in there?" _Oh crap, I woke up Rias! _ I didn't realize i was spewing out my thoughts to the room, but now I realized that she heard everything i said. I sat there, with tears in my eyes, wondering how i was gonna help my buchou. "Oh, Issei, I don't know what exactly what is going on here, but I do seriously hope that what you were saying right now was wasn't serious."

In a moment, the tears start streaming from my eyes. "No, their true. If what I am imagining is correct, than I will be good for nothing more than a decoy," I say with disgust. Disgust at myself, for being weak and useless.

"Issei, you are not useless." I l;ook up to find that Rias has tears down her face, except that she's smiling. "You are what makes me whole. I don't know what it was, but from the moment I met you, i have grown to like you to the point that losing you would hurt me. Issei, you are something spwecial to me, and to everyone in the club. If what you say does happen, then we will help you to recover it." At this, the stream of tears coming down my face becomes a flowing river, and I come up to grab hold of my buchou.

I snuggle my head in between her large breasts, and cry my eyes out till I can cry no more. The whole time, Rias was there to comfort me, telling me soothing words as if I were a baby. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell that she was crying as well. I would feel her tears lightly land on my hair, gentle but still there. I was dreading this would happen again, but somehow knew it was inevitable. I balled like a baby because deep down in my heart, I was afraid of becoming weaker.

When I stopped crying, I shifted my head away from Rias's chest, looked up, and came to see that she was still crying, but had a soft smile on her lips. in a moment, i closed the gap between us and planted a deep kiss on her lips. For a moment, she was shocked, stricken by my impulsiveness. then, a moment later, she returned it with as much fervor and passion as with what I gave her. We were sitting on the floor of the bathroom now, making out in front of the open in that instance, I didn't care who came in and saw us. Because no matter what, Rias would be with me forever. And as long I had her guiding me, i was sure that she would do whatever it took to guide me.

As I broke the kiss, I noticed that I hadn't had a chance to breathe, and I was panting a little to get back to normal. When I saw Rias doing the same, a deep red blush came upon her cheeks. "Well, that was something else," she said a little shyly. "Come on, let's get back to bed. I'm sure we won't want to get up tomorrow morning." As we made our way to my bedroom, I realized that she actually cared. At first, I though she had taken me because she needed that pawn piece. Now, I realize that she had wanted me to be a lot more than just a pawn. All this time, I was hoping to be with her, and when I was, I never truly thought about her in any other way besides the look of lust.

As we enter my room, and lay on my bed, I start to wonder, _what now? _I mean, sure, I may get weaker, but as long as I have Rias by my side, I know that I will succeed somehow/. Beacsue no matter what, I know that Rias will be there to cheer me on, and to support me as much as she has supported the rest of the group and then some.

So as Rias snuggles into my side, trying to get comfortable, I make myself closer to her, and notice that we are compliments of each other. "Well... isn't that interesting," I say with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up, you wimp," Rias says jokingly.

In the last few moments of conciousmess, I press my lips onto her temple, and utter the words that have been in the back of my mind since the first day I met her, "I love you, Rias."

Before I closed my eyes, I saw her blush slightly, then heard the words I've always wanted to hear from a girl. "I love you, too, Red Dragon Emperor." And with that, we both drift off to sleep, knowing that we support each other and that the Demon and the Dragon, with a passion brighter than the flames of hell, will stand above the rest and reign supreme.


	6. Chapter 6: A Lovely Trip, Pt 1

**Chapter 6: A Lovely Trip, Part 1**

**A/N: So, hope you guys enjoy these "cute" moments between Rias and Issei, cause more of them are to come. I also noticed that I am lacking in the perversion factor for Issei. That, of course, will be fixed. I am trying to stick to as much of the anime canon as possible, so I do indeed plan to make Issei more perverted.**

**Also, I would like to thank LasbAuthorArtist for the idea behind this chapter. I have been meaning to add it in, and hopefully now is the time to break the tension with a little good-witted humor and fun. Note, that this idea will be spread into multiple chapters, so I can add the humor that this story lacks. Hopefully, it is what he's hoping for.**

**As always, leave a review and a follow or favorite if you feel I need it. I would really like to know what you guys think about this story. So please, I hope you take the time to review and favorite or follow my story so you can keep updated with my new chapters. So for now, all I have to say is, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Note:** _italics=_Side thought

* * *

Rias has some good news for us. At least, I think it's good news. The only thing I knew was that's he wanted to make an announcement to the group and that to hold off leaving until she sis done.

As I finish packing up my things, I make my way to the front of the desk where my lovely buchou always sits. She's there now, with a very pensive look on her face. It reminds me of the time that we were going to fight Raiser, the way her face looks now. It brings back the cold, almost heartbreaking memories.

"Well, now that everybody is here, I guess I can spread the news." I hadn't even noticed that everyone else had gathered around the same spot I have. Some of the members of the club seemed concerned, like Kiba and Asia. Gasper seemed to be a little too nervous, and Xenovia Akeno seemed relatively interested. I had to admit, I was also curious as to what she wanted to say.

"So, I just got word of a special field trip just for the Occult Research Club!" Rias said with joy.

"What?! Really?! To where?!" everyone cried. Everyone was shocked. It wasn't every day that you heard that the school was giving you an exclusive trip.

"The trip will be an all expense paid 'vacation' package to the beach. The package not only includes a relaxing time at the beach, but we will stay there for the WHOLE weekend," Rias explained. _How in the hell does the school have so much money?! That must have cost a fortune! Then again, I don't mind. At least I'll get to see all the girls in their bikinis... _As my mind wandered, something just didn't add up. _Who gave us this massive deal and why? _

"To be honest, I'm not even sure myself, Issei," Rias responded. _Shit! Did I say that out loud? _"My brother said that he had paid for part of it, but not for the whole package. According to him, he only gave about a quarter of the total cost," Rias explained, "but honestly, who cares! I mean, we get to be at the beach for the whole weekend!" The way she said this reminded me of a child that is eager to play at the playground. _I wonder what the hell she means by that? Meh, who cares. At least she seems into it. _By the way she's been acting lately, it's a bit of a relief that she is so happy about something.

"Anyway, the trip is scheduled for this weekend. We leave for the beach at around 9 Am so we can get there, unpack, and stay out near the shore the rest of the day."

Everyone cheered, including me. _Finally, not only will I get a break from my every __weekend, but I'll get to see so much oppai that my eyes will melt. This is gonna be the best trip EVER!_

Friday Night:

"So we all know what we're doing, right?"asks Rias.

"Yeah. We have to meet here at 7:30 in the morning tomorrow so we can get on the bus and be at the beach by 9 AM," I responded. Everyone nodded in agreement with the plan I laid out. Rias looked at me rather skeptically.

"Wow, Issei, I didn't think you were paying attention when I told everyone the full plan." By the way she said that, I can only assume that she was shocked by my answer. I could only sigh in grief will everyone laughed at Rias's comment. "But hey, at least you did pay attention to what I said. That means that at least your attention span has gone up," Rias says jokingly.

After that outburst, Rias cleared some details as to where we were going. Apparently, we're going to one of the fanciest beachside hotels in the country and spending 3 days and 3 nights in two suite rooms, all paid for by the school's administration. And while this seems rather odd that the school would have the crap ton of money to pay for it, I ignore it and relish the fact that we have a break for it all for the ENTIRE weekend. _Now, what would be first on tomorrows To-Do list? Whose boobs should I grope first? _I imagine all of the girls in their bikinis, and the thought itself would almost make me lose it.

"What are you thinking, Issei? You seem to be very pensive recently," said Rias sternly. _Crap, not good! _

"Uhhh, I was just thinking about the wonderful time we were gonna have there. And of course, what I wanted to do when we are there," I responded.

"Well, from the faces you were making, it looked like you were thinking of something far more... DANGEROUS..." Rias says. The next thing I know, all the girls are on me, with some very serious, almost deadly looks on their faces. _Oh, shit. This can't be good. _"Issei, you and I will have a serious talk when we get to you place. A REAL serious talk." _Crap, I'm screwed! _

After that, the girls let up on me, as if knowing that Rias will take care of my "dreams" for good. In a few minutes, Rias discussed the final details about our arrival and what we will do once were there. When she ended the meeting, everyone collected their things and we all left as a group.

Once we got home, I went upstairs to leave my stuff in my room. I don't know how this happened, but in less than 20 seconds, Rias has me pinned to the bed, with my hands above my head. The look on her face was serious, but had a playful undertone to it. Almost as if, she wanted to toy with me.

"Are you going to tell me what had happened in the club room already?" she asked seductively.

"Umm... well... you see...mph!" In that moment, she had rubbed one of her long legs on my inner thigh, close enough to my private area that I can fell tingles running through every inch of my body.

"Tell me, Issei, or you'll feel that...," she said as she did th same thing again, "for a looong time." _Shit, what do I do?! I'm pinned! Should I just tell her the truth? Do I even have a choice?_

I went back and forth with the idea for a second. I sighed as Irelented, "Well," I said as I turned slightly red. _This is gonna be bad. _

_ "_Well, what Issei? Spit it out!" said Rias impatiently.

"Well, I was imagining what you and the other girls would look like in just your bikinis for a full weekend." i responded quickly.

After I said this, a light blush began to form on Rias's cheeks. She pulled away slowly, releasing me of her iron grip. _Note to self: Do more strength training, _I thought as I rubbed my wrists. When I lloked up, I noticed that her cheeks slowly got a rosy tint to them. "Well, arent you a little naughty?" Rias said seductively. "I thought you would have gotten a good look when we fixed the school's pool," she continued.

"Well, I wasnt just thinking about that," I said. "I was alos wondering whoes boobs I'm gonna fondle first..." I said a little absent mindedly. At this, Rias's cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet. Not only that, but her ears started to get red to.

Then, what she said in response is what got to me, "Whose did you decide on?" she muttered.

"What?" I asked. The question caught me off gaurd. _Are you seriously wondering that?_

"Whose breasts did you decide to fondle first?" she asked again, a little more firmly, but still in a low voice.

"Well..." I started, "I didn't actually decide yet." And it was true; I had only began to think about whose would feel better, and then they interupted me.

What she did in response also caught me off gaurd. She sat down on my left next to me, then grabbed my arm and clung to me a if I were her pillow. While I liked the sensation of her boobs pressed tightly against my side, I was rather shcoked. _Was Rias jealous of the other girls?_

Then, as if out of nowhere, I felt my side becoming wet. _Wait, where is this water coming from? _I look to find that it's Rias. Althoug you can barley see the, there were tears forming right at the brims of her eyes.

"Issei, dont you ever compare me to other girls to me," Rias said. _Yup, she's jealous _I told myself.

"Well, to be honest, it was more of a debate between you and Akeno, but I was leaning more towards you," I told her. "I mean, after all, you are my main one," I said with a smirk.

Rias's blush only deepened and she raised her posture to give me a kiss. She moved her tounge nesar my teeth, askig for entry. I gracefully let her in, and in a moment, our tounges battled for dominance.

We made out on my bed for a little bit on my bed, adn as we were making out, Asia-chan stepped into the room.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Asia said with a nervous, diappointed tone.

I broke the kiss and looked at her. "Asia, look, it's not what you think," I said hesitantly. _Oh crap, not good!_

"ISSSSEEEEEI!" Asia screamed, which may have been heard through half the neighborhood. Rias just giggled like a child while I tried to gain all of my hearing back. O_kay, Note to self No.2: Do not get caught prefering only one girl. Actully, make that a goal. _And so, that's how our adventure to the beach slowly began.


	7. Chapter 7:Not a Chapter!

Hey, to all my followers! I'm **REALLY** sorry it has taken me so DAMN long to finish my chapters. I swear, I am not being lazy! I have been working so much on college stuff, AND I have **MAJOR** writers block! Anyway, hopefully, you can wait it out a little more and bear with me, because I swear, I am not writing you guys off, I've jut been very busy! So hopefully, I'll get at least **ONE** story updated by the end of the week; if not, you guys can spam my messages until I do! So anyway, that's all for now, and I hope to provide you with some content real soon. Later!


	8. Chapter 8: The Real Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: A Lovely Trip, Pt. 2**

**A/N: Hello to all my readers! Sorry about this really late update! I know I should have updated sooner, but I had so much going on with getting ready for college (graduating in early June! Yay!), so hopefully after this school year, I will have more time to write for you guys! Anyway, hopefully, you are enjoying what you see so far, and I hope that you stick with me to the end (a lot of the word "hope", I know. I just wish that these would be enough to work). Now, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**BTW, I know that this is a short chapter, but I want to get back into it little by little. Expect the next chapters to be**

**Note: This chapter will contain some profanity, so read at your own risk! Thanks!**

It's been a couple of of hours into the trip, and already, I've gotten my self into some serious shit. As soon as Asia yelled, which I swear could be heard down to the next block at least, all the girls came rushing in. Since Rias was still clutching on to me while I was explaining to Asia what was going on, the other girls came bursting into the room. "Asia, what's wrong?" asked Xenovia, unbeknownst to the situation.

"Issei has been cheating on all f us with Rias!" Asia sobbed. The whole scene was painful to watch and I felt really bad about the situation. As the girls took a look at the whole scene, a general feeling of anger and jealousy began to burst.

"Issei, what the fuck is your problem!" said Akeno, her face brimming with tears

"Yeah, Issei! What about everyone else!" said Koneko. Everyone seemed to stop for a second and looked at Knoneko. _Wait, since when did she gave two shits about what I did?! I thought that I was just some mega perv to her?!, _I thought. "Well, if he's gonna be with us, then why not with all of us?" was all Koneko could say, as if she was flooded with embarrassment by the whole ordeal.

On and on, I was the target for verbal abuse and ridicule. In that hoe time, Rias just sat there, observing my every move, listening to everyone argue back and forth. Eventually she seemed to get tired of it, because she then proclaimed, "Enough!"

Everyone turned silent at this command, almost seemingly forgetting their anger and looked at her. _They may be pissed at me and her, but she is still their , mine, too, _I thought. "Look, I'm the one to blame for this whole incident, okay? I was the one who put the moves on Issei and I'm the one who made this whole ordeal happen. Issei was in no way responsible for his actions," Rias explained. _Well, at least in the beginning, _I noted to myself. "Now, everyone just get back to relaxing and enjoying this vacation! We al need this, anyway!" said Rias. The rest of the girls seemed to agree with what she said and decided to leave me be. And although it looked like Rias was being innocent and honest, I don't think that the sly smirk she gave me before she left was not on accident.

So there I was, alone in my room, tired as shit after that whole ordeal, and not knowing what to do. _Maybe I should go see if the girls are changing, _I thought. Like I said before, I wasn't that much of a perv. I like looking at boobs, but watching girls change as another thing. I have my limits, you know1. I waited for about 20 minutes (assuming that's how long they take, I went across the hall to the girls' suite. I knocked on the door, and put my ear to the door. I heard quite a bit of noise because of the sound of the knocks. Sounds of "Are you sure about this?" and "Sure, why not?" came in what sounded like hushed whispers. _What the hell are they doing?, _I wondered.

"Ok, Issei, you can come in now," came Rias's voice from the door. _How did they know it was me? _As I opened the door, I got a feeling that what was on the other side was something that would scar me for life. What I did not anticipate was that it would scar me in a good way, because when I opened the door, all the girls were there in nothing but these skimpy bikinis. Even Asia! _Damn it, why her?! _In that instant, my body refused to cooperate with my brain, and the next thing i know, I was on the ground, blood gushing from my nose.

"Issei, are you all right?" Asia asked first.

"What, was this too much for him to handle?" I heard Xenovia say.

"Well, we may have overdone it maybe a little," I heard Rias say, in a sort of apologetic tone. In that short little instance, I began to daze out, and no later than that, I passed into the blissful world of slumber, with the girls images in my head.

**P.S.: So what do you guys think? I wanted to give you guys a quick little chapter to apologize for the discontinuity. I will still maintain the story status as on hiatus, though. That will not change until I am satisfied with my other story's progress. Also expect my story chapters to be short for the time being as I m slowly trying to get myself back into writing mode. Don't worry, it won't be very long until I get back to writing long chapters, so expect them soon! As always, leave your comments to this chapter in the space provided, and favorite/follow if you think I deserve one, and I will see you in the next one!**


End file.
